


The Way your Eyes Lit up my Dark World

by Sugasfanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugasfanfics/pseuds/Sugasfanfics
Summary: 'You look up you peer into Bokuto's swirl of hazelnut eyes whilst his tongue moves over his lips as he licks them, the cold causing them to crack. Noticing this you pull out a small tub of lip balm, opening it carefully before taking some on your index finger. Bokuto stares down as you do this, his big eyes widening when you lay a tender finger to his lips and brush along them.'
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Way your Eyes Lit up my Dark World

You walk cautiously toward the coffee shop, the new coffee shop you had to use because of your new job, in your new town. The word new and different and change swirl in your head as you walk through the unfamiliar streets, strange faces seem to bore into your back and wide eyes gaze at you. The buildings looming accusingly over you, staring at you like you’re an ant in a vast stretching garden. Stepping into the cloak of Starbucks you take a quick breath in as you feel the space around you dip inwards, the walls stretching and bending, trapping you within them. For a moment you just stand there helplessly in the doorway until someone barges past. You wince as they brush forward, biting your lip you step cautiously into line. Whilst you wait for the line to move you recite your order repeatedly in your head over and over again, ingraining it in your brain and trying to build up the courage to say even this simple request before stepping up to the counter.

The barista who’s name you note as Bokuto smiles brightly and opens his mouth to speak but you spit out your order in a rush before he has a chance. Bokuto smiles and god you’re so glad he actually heard you in the buzz of the shop, so glad you didn’t have to painfully repeat yourself three times over as you sometimes were forced to.

“Okay one salted caramel hot chocolate” he says with a genuine smile and happy tone of voice “is that all?” You nod quickly in response and he carries on.

“Alright, that’ll be £2.75 then” he explains perkily. After handing the money over you start to walk away to wait for your drink. Whilst standing there you start to feel the walls constrict again, the loud chattering and nonsense talking filling you ears. Rocking slightly on your feet you try to stand tall and keep composure. Big change. New town. Strange people. You knew what would be here but hadn’t expected to feel quite so alone in the bustling streets and busy rooms. Your mind starts ticking over these things again and again, until that soft yet affirming voice rings out over all the other shrill overbearing ones.

“Y/n” he says and your head snaps toward him, when you face him you see that he’s staring right at you. He’s staring right at you with a soft smile and careful chocolate eyes. You shuffle forward to take your cup but pause as he hands it to you, your hands brushing against each other resulting in a small spark marking each other’s skin. His head dips as you nod your head toward him as a thank you before turning to leave, but you can’t help turning back. Turning back to look at his striking hair and tender smile which had now turned to face another customer. As you stumble out head still turned firmly toward him his gaze flickers to you again to flash a gleeful grin your way.

After that, your mind is dizzy, his smile sweet and caring, his eyes soothing as they led you out the coffee shop making you feel ever so slightly less alone. Somewhere between the judging looks and frustrated huffing shot toward you throughout the day this feeling fades away, causing the feeling of never-ending loneliness to catch up to you again.

The cold embrace of the morning pulls you up and out of bed, forcing a wintery coat and big scarf around you, a pair of gloves swaddling your freezing fingers. Again, you make your way to Starbucks, maybe this time expecting something else. As you make your way to the door you stop, his grin seems to glow even through the fog and dripping of rain. You allow yourself a weak smile as you carefully push open the door into the welcome warmth of the heated coffee shop. Warily you let yourself look up to him, to his pretty eyes and he seems to feel your observation of him as he starts to blush subtly. When you reach the desk, you tumble out your order again and he responds cheerfully as ever. You smile gratefully at his never-ending optimism which somehow seemed to radiate to everyone else around and for once this included you. The days continued like this until you didn’t even need to say anything at all, Bokuto already knew your order and you both slotted into the routine of him asking whether you wanted the usual and you nodding happily in response.

On Sunday (your day off) you lay curled in bed and find yourself thinking of him. It’s strange but maybe it’s not too bad, the routine I mean, it’s nice to have a routine that's safe and comforting, starkly contrasting the unfamiliarity of each new day here. Although it doesn’t stop the crushing darkness of these streets it helps. He helps.

“I missed you” he says with a velvety laugh as you step toward him on Monday. You smile big and genuinely at this small kindness, at his nice words but you move past and now more than ever do you wish you would just speak back to him. Instead, you set your big sparkling eyes on him, your subtle way of saying thank you. Maybe he understood that. Maybe he didn’t. Either way you know he’s someone different. Someone special. You take the coffee cup and walk out into the cold again. It swamps you and chokes your airways as the coolness fills your throat with each new breath. The coffee takes away the edge, filling your body with a comforting warmth, but this feeling doesn’t compare to the sudden rush of love and happiness you feel as you notice the scrawled writing etched onto the mug. His number in blue ink. His number for you. You smile like a child at Christmas and you almost feel like running back to the coffee shop and never leaving again. 

Now that you’re home the anticipation fades and anxiety sets in. The simple words you’ve written to him dance around you as you stare at them. Taking in a deep shaking breath you hover over send and count down from three. Two. One. You press send. And you wait. Moments later there’s a reply back to your ‘Hi it’s y/n, from the coffee shop.’ You can almost hear the bubbliness of his voice whilst reading the words: ‘Hello y/n, it’s me Bokuto, from the coffee shop, would you like to meet me for some well… coffee, after work tomorrow?” You smile nervously and text back, sorting out the times for meeting up. Something else happens too, he carries on talking to you, you wouldn’t have expected it, but he does, and he actually seems to want to know you. You found out he has two sisters and you talk about your own family. Simple facts like these seem more valuable than anything in your search for more information on him, the words flowing quickly and easily over text. Before long it’s almost midnight and you don’t see any break in conversation.

After the mornings normal repetitive routine, you thought you wouldn’t have been this incredibly nervous. Your hands shake and tap against your side as you walk slowly to the coffee shop, then clattering against the cold metal of the handle as you inch it open. But when you see him something feels different. His goofy grin beckons you toward him and your pace quickens to get to him, eyes searching over the pale colour of his coat and the soft texture of his jeans. In front of you sits a salted caramel hot chocolate and he holds a peppermint mocha in one hand, the other waving at you sweetly. You wave back shyly and settle into the seat opposite him. Taking a heavy breath in you pick up the steaming cup and take a sip whilst unwillingly your knee bounces with nervousness.

“You don’t have to be nervous” he exclaims with a tenderness to his voice and love in his eyes “if you need to leave, you can.” You shake your head adamantly and smile up to him. He talks to you about his day and you listen and nod, soaking in every word he says, savouring every word that falls from his mouth. Without realising it you’ve both gotten through your drinks and find yourself staring at two empty cups. He smirks reluctantly and goes to stand.

“I guess we’re done for today, it was so nice to see you” Bokuto says with passion. You nod vigorously and stand up to face him, his eyes land accidently on your lips and yours land on his. You swallow and reach up to almost instinctively brush out the wrinkles in his shirt. Blushing he carefully reaches his hand up to move the hair away from over your eyes. You look up you peer into Bokuto's swirl of hazelnut eyes whilst his tongue moves over his lips as he licks them, the cold causing them to crack. Noticing this you pull out a small tub of lip balm, opening it carefully before taking some on your index finger. Bokuto stares down as you do this, his big eyes widening when you lay a tender finger to his lips and brush along them. You pull back as soon as possible and shove the tub into your bag, turning around as a blush creeps over your cheeks. Almost stumbling back you wave at him goodbye and make your way out, but he catches your arm in his hand sensing your sudden nervousness.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” he asks softly. Nodding you accept his invitation and let him settle into a slow pace at your side. Your hands bump gently at each other’s side, causing tiny shockwaves to pass through your hand until Bokuto takes your hand in his, the warmth of it melting away the chilliness from the point you’re now joined together.

From this day you meet after work to listen to him, to feel his easy touch, sometimes he’ll ease a word out of you, sometimes he’ll sneak snatched sentences from you almost without you realising. Almost without realising you’ve given all your love and trust to Bokuto Kōtarō. He knows you through midnight phone calls, through a gradual ease in talking to him and soon enough through the taste of his tongue and the touch of his skin. He knows the way you sink into pits of loneliness and how you feel in his arms or the way his words can act as a protective barrier from the useless chattering around you. You know the way he feels when he helps others and the way his ecstatic mood can so easily be seized by a feeling of self-doubt and fear but you accept it and he accepts you through it all. 

-5 Years later-

“Can you believe it’s been five years since we met?” you say quietly as you both trudge through the snow, gloved hand in gloved hand. He grins happily and squeezes you hand tighter as he thinks of the endless laughs and tears, thinks of your shared firsts, thinks of the day he realised he loved you. Every day felt right with Bokuto, felt safe, felt like home.

“I think I can believe it; I think we were meant to meet, meant to fall in love” he says. Nudging him in the side you blush shyly and hide behind your coat hood. Bokuto stops and pushes the hood down before kissing the tip of your nose and looking thoughtfully into your eyes.

“I love you” he murmurs as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his chest as you slip your arms around his waist, his warmth heating your cold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
